


300

by GeekChick1013



Series: Missed Opportunities [2]
Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekChick1013/pseuds/GeekChick1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been a number of times when I've been watching certain scenes from Show on a loop and taken a moment to picture what might have happened if things had progressed. These stories are the result of these musings, with a healthy dose of Notoriouslyuniq-inspired porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300

Deniz hauled Roman onto his back in a cloud of laughter. He held Roman there for a moment, smiling, then loosened his grip and bent his knees to set Roman down gently, all too aware of Roman's face nuzzling into his neck. He turned to face Roman, heart beating too heavily to be explained by the effort of picking him up. He put his hand on on Roman's face, fingers trailing in his hair, and kissed him.

It was soft and warm, sensual and urgent. There was no exchange of tongues now, only lips and breath. Roman's head tilted back, one hand sliding up his chest to join the other at the back of his head. After a moment he pushed Deniz away playfully and hopped back to the mirror. “But anyway... I want to use the mirror now.”

“Alright,” Deniz purred, coming up close behind him. He slid both hands under Roman's arms and around his front, one on his stomach and the other on his chest. He moved them in opposite directions, pausing for a brief delicious moment with both hands cupping his pecs, nipples trapped beneath his palms. As his left hand trailed down Roman's stomach, he hesitated. The warm playfulness began to crumble under the fear of what he would find if he kept going.

It wasn't only fear, of course... even before he had admitted his feelings for Roman, first to himself and then to his best friend, he had pondered on that part of Roman. Whenever he was close enough to Roman to feel it through layers of clothes; or thinking of Roman while he was laying on Nina's couch, his cock hard and his balls throbbing; or moments like this, when kissing Roman led so naturally to hands exploring... it was always on his mind, and only occasionally as an object of terror. At times like this, it seemed all too easy to let his hand keep wandering, to seek out the silky skin and the solid flesh beneath. Except that there were still so many questions... questions like _what next?_

Roman took his nervous hand and moved it gently over his heart. “We have all the time in the world.”

It never failed to amaze him, how easily Roman could calm him. How he could cut through all the yammering in his head and make everything make sense. The desire surged back, stronger than ever. His other hand began to move, the one free of Roman's grip. Still nuzzled into Roman's neck, he watched Roman watch his hand as it trailed down his stomach, no hesitation now.

He stopped at the waistband of Roman's jeans, playing his fingers along the material. He kept his eyes on Roman's as his fingers found the clasp and worked it open with slow deliberation. He found the zipper tab next, and began to move it down. His hand was actually on Roman's dick now, several layers of material between them, but still _right there._ Looking at Roman's face, he didn't panic. Instead he looked down into the mirror at his handiwork and was transfixed. Roman's cock was pushing at the fabric of his shorts, now bulging through the open fly of his jeans. Without hesitating now, he cupped his hand around the Roman, secretly pleased by the small noise it drew from Roman's throat.

His fear seemed silly now as he explored Roman through the material. The feel of his cock was strange, different from his own... but not so different, really. He rubbed it experimentally in a way he knew _he'd_ like, and Roman uttered a groan, his hand tightening on the one he still held against his chest. The sound made Deniz's own dick, which had been stiffening slowly all along, suddenly throb against Roman's back.

He gripped Roman, tightening the fabric around his cock, and began to move his hand slowly up and down. Roman's head lolled back onto Deniz's shoulder, both of them beginning to breathe faster. After a moment of this Deniz realized that he had begun to move his hips, pushing himself against Roman's backside in the same rhythm that he was stroking him. He breathed in Roman's clean-showered scent and suddenly wondered why he was touching Roman through the material when he could be holding him in his bare hand. Silly.

He released Roman, then slid his hand under the stretched fabric of the shorts. In one smooth movement he had Roman's cock free, and he closed his hand around it, sighing at the feel of the silky-soft skin over the hardness beneath. The up and down movement of his fist was much smoother without the troublesome material in the way. He began to pump faster, relishing the way Roman had begun to thrust into his hand. Roman's breathing had become a series of harsh gasps, both his hands now clamped over Deniz's on his chest. Suddenly he went rigid, pushing hard against Deniz's palm. White liquid spurted out of him, some onto the sink, some dripping down Deniz's clenched fist as he slowed his rhythm, squeezing out every drop. When it was over, he slumped back against Deniz limply.

Smiling, amused by the languid cat routine, Deniz supported Roman with one hand as he flipped the sink on with the other. He casually rinsed the cum off and reached up for some paper towels. He dried his hand, then gently began to wipe Roman off. Roman watched him through heavy eyelids, smiling a bit. “You are terribly thoughtful.”

Deniz just smiled and wrapped his arms around Roman's chest, once again nuzzling his neck. Roman shifted so suddenly that Deniz nearly went sprawling.

Roman spun them both around, so that somehow Deniz was backed up against the sink with Roman facing him. Roman went up on tiptoe to kiss him briefly, then began to lick and nibble his way down Deniz's chest. The throbbing in Deniz's pants intensified as Roman reached his bellybutton. He lingered there as his hands opened Deniz's pants slowly. He pulled them down, past his knees and to his ankles, leaving them there for Deniz to step out of on his own. He focused his attention on the white material of Deniz's shorts, blowing on the straining fabric in a pleasantly maddening fashion.

Deniz clamped his hands on the sink behind him, letting out a grunt. Looking down, he saw Roman grin and push his face into Deniz's stomach. He pulled his head back and the waistband of Deniz's shorts pulled back with him, clamped in Roman's teeth. Deniz watched with a mixture of amusement and lust as Roman pulled it down and away from his cock. He went past it slowly, allowing his face to brush it, nuzzle it. When he'd fully exposed Deniz, he let the material go gently from his teeth, then reached up to Deniz's backside and eased the shorts out from between the sink and his buttocks, pushing them down rather hastily once they were free.

He moved his face back to Deniz's cock, nuzzling him again, humming softly as he trailed his lips along one side, then the other. He stopped with the tip resting against his closed lips and made circling motions with his head. Deniz's hands clamped down harder on the sink as he resisted the urge to reach out and grab Roman's head, to force his cock into his mouth.

Roman opened his lips, just a little, just enough for Deniz to feel the hardness of his teeth with the very tip of his cock, the softness of his lips just brushing along the head. Roman pulled back a little and flicked out his tongue, catching the tip, making Deniz jump. He grinned up at Deniz, then began to lick in earnest. Long, luxuriant strokes up the length of his shaft, working him like a swiftly-melting ice cream cone. He played his tongue around the head, circling it, then suddenly took him in, all the way to the back of his throat.

Deniz moaned, his knees going weak. Roman's hands slid up his thighs to rest on his hips as he moved his mouth up and down Deniz's cock. He varied the speed, sometimes bouncing fast, other times taking slow draws. Deniz made a series of immodest noises above him, culminating in a long moan as the pressure became unbearable. Then the release, as he thrust helplessly forward into Roman's mouth, hands clamped down on the sink so hard that they would be sore for days. Contracting, spilling, until he was empty and shaking against the sink.

Roman stood in front of him, wiping his mouth primly with his thumb. He put his hands on Deniz's heaving chest, then laid his head down, listening to the tidal pull of Deniz's breath and the beat of his heart. Slowly Deniz's hands snaked around his waist and held him, clasped loosely behind the small of his back. His head tipped forward and came to rest with his mouth in Roman's hair.

“See?” Roman whispered. “All the time in the world.”


End file.
